Innocence
by Kiyamvir
Summary: After seven years, Chihiro finds her way back into the spirit world again - but not quite the way she expected. While cherishing the fact that she could be with Haku again, she couldn't ignore the reason for her death - a threat that was approaching the spirit world. Chihiro will have to find her courage once more and follow her destiny in the upcoming adventure. Haku/Chihiro
1. It all begins with death

„It's raining again." Said Chihiro to herself, laying her back against the cold wall, and staring sleepily at the window. She was a week into her holidays now, yet all she saw was rain, every single day. " The sky is crying. Is something bad about to happen…?"

She sighed, feeling herself fading away from the constant boredom. Her friends all went abroad, and she was left all alone in this cursed town. More than ever did she think back on her adventures in the spirit world – the world so magical, full of adventure, and… unreal. Was it all a dream? Did she really go into a different dimension, did she really work in a bath house for some witch, or… was it just a child's imagination…?

But then she thought of Haku. His love, his warm smile, his sacrifice. His hopeful eyes, when he promised her that they'll meet again.

How long has it been…?

Chihiro was seventeen now. She was all grown up and beautiful, with a cascade of long, dark brown hair falling down her back, framing a slightly tanned, serious face. Her figure become more graceful and feminine, but there were still traces of past innocence in her dark eyes, along with… sadness. She used to be so childish, so naïve. So full of courage and faith. But after she left the spirit world, something has changed. She couldn't find a reason for happiness, and her heart was calling out to Haku, uncomfortable in this grey, common world, that had nothing to offer her. It was against her adventurous nature, to be caged in here, like a bird who has no means of getting out.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Will he really keep his promise? Will they ever meet again?

She thought many times about going through that tunnel again, into the spirit world. But she knew, deep within her heart, that it would be too dangerous… and ungrateful. All these people, her friends back in the bathhouse, risked their life to get her out of there. She couldn't go back. Not as a human. Not in this life.

The rain stopped, and a few shy rays of sunshine escaped through the window and landed on her face. Was there still hope, she wondered?

Chihiro stood up from her bed, and decided to take a walk. There was no point sitting around for the whole day; besides, she found it easier to think outside, in the fresh air. She called to her mother, telling her that she's going out. Her old, yellow rain jacket hanged loosely on the kitchen chair. She put in on quickly along with her runners, and left the house. Immediately, she was hit by a blast of surprisingly cold air, which made her shiver all over. Despite the temperature, and the growing feeling of unease, she kept going down the road and out of her estate. There was no interesting place in this town, but for some reason, she subconsciously knew where she wants to go. Her feet seemed to move on their own, carrying her towards the forest, not far away from her home. The ground was still wet from the rain, and she nearly slipped a couple of times, but this unusual feeling was growing inside her – she had to go there. Now.

After ten minutes of fast walking, she entered the forest. She used to visit it often in the past, drawn in by its comforting solitude, but today, it seemed cold and lifeless. The grass was wet and shimmery from the sunlight, that tore through the crowns of the trees. How unreasonable… Where am I going? Thought Chichiro, when she started to run without even noticing it. Was it destiny that brought her into this forest, or was it just lack of common sense? She couldn't decide. Nevertheless, on she ran, panting and slipping, following an old path that hasn't been walked on for years. Tearing through the branches that embraced her, Chihiro saw something in her path – a traditional, Japanese bridge painted bright red, with a typically low fence. It was set above a river, that seemed really deep – and unusually violent today, due to the rain. Its black waters seemed bottomless and terrifying, like the very gates to Hell. Then suddenly, Chihiro gasped. For a moment, she thought she saw a figure, like an illusion, barely visible, standing on the bridge; she caught a glimpse of dark hair, and white, silky material. Her heart started to beat faster, she felt this irrational emotion swelling up her chest – was it joy, hope, or both? Without thinking, she ran forward, hoping that it might be Haku. Stepping up the bridge, reaching with her arms to embrace the ghostly figure, blind to all else around her, she did not notice how wet the surface of the bridge was. The wind moaned mournfully as her fingers passed through the person, which turned into soft, grey mist, and disappeared.

In shock, her heart stopped beating, as the ground escaped her feet. She slipped, and fell forward, towards the river. The fence proved too low to prevent her fall – it only made her trip, and land head-first in the freezing, black water. The world around her disappeared. She had no idea what was going on. Her attempt to breathe in air only made the cold water flush into her nose and mouth, and she felt herself suffocating. It all happened so fast – was her life truly so fragile? As the water escaped into her lungs, life started to leave her body, and she was slowly losing consciousness. All she saw was the darkness of the murky water that surrounded her; she couldn't even force herself to swim to the surface. There was no surface – no light, no hope, only darkness.

She remembered the last time she fell into a river. The water felt different that time – it felt alive. She survived, carried ashore by the spirit of the Kohaku River, which was, indeed, Haku himself. But this time… there was no Haku to rescue her.

She was dying.

… and she couldn't believe it. She went through so much, experienced joy and sadness and loneliness, and – love. Love for this green-eyed boy, who saved her life more than once. Moments from her life flashed in front of her eyes – her fear when she first entered the spirit world; the warm-hearted Haku who helped her and her parents, who was her first friend; Yubaba an Zeniba, Boh, No-Face, Lin… and her parents.

Her parents. What will they say? What will they do? Will they worry, when they notice her absence? Will they be heart-broken when they realize that she's dead? Will they ever find her body…?

She felt all her thoughts and emotions slowly fading away. Something seemed to be tugging at her soul – then she realized that she couldn't feel her body anymore. She felt no pain – in fact, she didn't feel anything. She blacked out.

* * *

"You will be alright, just stay calm." She heard someone speaking to her in a soft voice. Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, but the world around her was still a blur. She could feel her body again, though – or was it really her body…? Someone was touching her cheek. She tried to stand up, then fell to the ground again.

"Careful, don't push yourself too hard. You're still too weak." The voice sounded familiar. She opened her eyes once more, and found herself staring at a pair of equally familiar, almond-shaped eyes. She recognized their beautiful, green color immediately.

"Haku…?"

There was something different about him, though. His face was more of an adult, though still soft and handsome; he was much taller and more elegant. His dark hair was so long, it reached down to his hips, and its endings were cut straight, like in his old hairstyle. There was something peaceful, confident and almost majestic about him; but his eyes gave away his emotion, showing happiness and relief.

"It's me, Chihiro. Everything is going to be alright. You're in our world now." He whispered, staring into her eyes. She lifted herself a bit, then looked around. The forest looked the same, yet there was something nearly cheerful about it. It seemed more lively, and… not cold at all. She noticed a couple of cherry trees near the bridge, that weren't there before. They were in full bloom, and the wind carried the pink petals around, making them fall around the young pair.

"Haku, am I… am I dead?" she asked him, still a bit dizzy from everything that's happened. Haku closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled, and nodded slowly.

"I have watched over you, Chihiro. You could not see me, but I was always nearby when you needed me. I wanted to keep my promise, but… There was no way for me to enter the human world. I thought I wouldn't see you for years." He said, clutching her hand in his, and bringing it close to his chest. "I saw how unhappy you were… and I could feel your loneliness. But recently, I was told, that you are needed. That your time has come. At first, I was unsure of what it meant… I didn't want you to die. It was not my decision, though. You are, indeed, needed…"

Chihiro was puzzled. Needed? For what?

"I don't understand… Who needs me? And why?" she asked, searching Haku's eyes for the answer.

"A threat is approaching the spirit world. Our bath house is considered a sanctuary for spirits, but not all spirits are good. Not all respect rules." He said, his voice now serious and a little worried. "You have a special destiny, Chihiro. You also have a talent for getting into trouble… and even a greater one for getting out of it. We believe you can help us." Chihiro felt her heart beat faster when she saw this warm, reassuring smile that she always admired. "And if anything… I cherish your death selfishly. I missed you, Chihiro. More than you can imagine." His face was now inches away from hers, and she only noticed now, that he was holding her in his embrace. What she saw in his eyes, wasn't the love from years ago – it wasn't childish anymore, it was mature, and burning like the brightest torch in the world.

"A threat, huh. I guess it can wait for now…" she whispered, feeling more happy than ever. She was still a bit confused and unsure of her future, but nothing could feel better than being close to Haku. She felt his love radiating from him, as he was getting closer, inch by inch.

Finally, their lips met; it was her first kiss, and the sweetest thing she ever tasted. It was soft and gentle at first, but their passion grew more intense, as their savoured each other, lost in love, happiness and longing.

It didn't matter, what threat awaited Chihiro. Her death didn't matter. She even forgot about her parents. All that faded away with pleasure of belonging to someone she loved the most – and she promised to herself, that she will never let go of him again.


	2. Through the tunnel

„I can't help but wonder… How did you regain your memories after leaving the spirit world?" asked Haku, as they walked along the river on our way to the bathhouse. It was amazing to look at him – his stance was so proud and light as if he were walking on air; his soft face, caring eyes, and this unbelievably long hair, flowing in the wind, and catching sunlight in them. He replaced his old robe with a new, white kimono with very long sleeves, a light-blue sash, and a dark-grey hakama. He was much taller than he used to be, yet he kept his slender figure and gentle features.

He raised his left eyebrow when he didn't get an answer. Chihiro realized that she was staring at him rudely, and blushed. "I… I never really lost these memories. Once I went back through the tunnel, I couldn't remember anything, but I had a strange feeling that something happened… All these years, I've never been truly happy. I always felt like something was missing. And then, one day… I looked at the hairband that Zeniba made for me, and I started to remember. It was just short flashes in the beginning, but then I started to have dreams, and…" she was now talking so fast, she was nearly out of breath. Haku was looking at her closely. A small smile appeared on his face. "I see. Normally, a human wouldn't remember anything after leaving the spirit world, but… I suspect, that having an item from this world could help to bring the memories back somehow. I am glad that you had that hairband with you, then."

She nodded, then returned the smile. Being a spirit didn't feel much different from being a human – except she felt lighter and less… restrained? "Haku, what is this threat that you told me about before?" she asked, suddenly remembering. There was a reason for her death… And apparently, and important one.

Haku frowned upon this question, thinking hard. "As on earth, there are evil beings here as well… But they never dared to more against the spirit world and the bathhouse itself… Until recently. A powerful, evil spirit – and old enemy of Yubaba herself – wants to destroy us all. Of course, if that was all, we wouldn't have to go as far as making you die… But you have an important mission, and a unique destiny. And to fulfill it… you must learn magic."

"Magic?" she gasped, wondering if she heard him right. "How am I supposed to… and from whom…?"

"Every spirit knows a bit of magic. And the spirit that we're going to face, knows some very powerful spells. I think I have an idea who could be your teacher," he smiled. "I wouldn't trust Yubaba, but her sister seems like a good person. She could teach you."

Chihiro was dizzy from the idea of learning magic, but Zeniba's mention woke her up instantly. She was really excited now, and couldn't wait to see all her friends from the spirit world again. "Why must I learn magic, though? And what is this destiny that you speak of…?"

"I am not sure. Even Yubaba doesn't know the details… Zeniba is the one who informed me about your death. She knows, but she wouldn't tell me. All I know, is that you are to stay here after this threat is dealt with," he responded, watching as her face lit with happiness.

"Stay here? With you…? That is… more than I could have dreamed of! Haku, we're gonna be together, forever and ever!" she screamed, jumping around like a child who got a new doll. She was just like back then, a cheerful little girl, all excited about everything. It was hard to believe, that their dream came true – that they were here, together in the spirit world, and nothing will keep them apart again.

"Hey, Haku…" said Chihiro once she calmed down. Haku turned his head to look at her. "Yes?"

"What happened to you when I went back to the human world?" she asked. After leaving the spirit world, she often wondered what became of Haku – he said that he would quit being Yubaba's apprentice, but did he really?

"Once I got my real name back, Yubaba could no longer control me. She wouldn't let go of me easily, but the rules were on my side this time. I was free… " his face suddenly appeared sad. "But I had nowhere to go, since my river no longer exists. So I kept close to you, though you couldn't see me. I was stuck in the invisible side of the human world for years. Then one day, Zeniba herself came over and told me that the time has come for you to go back to the spirit world. Permanently. A new enemy showed himself, and apparently it is you, Chihiro, who has to defeat him. I do not know how or why, but a witch's words are ones to be respected."

"How come I couldn't see you, though?"

"When a human enters the spirit world, he cannot normally be seen by the spirits. He fades away because of magic. It is similar in human world – humans can't see spirits there, and we fade away too, because there's no magic there, only much more slowly. You had good timing. Had you been alive longer, I would have disappeared. But now I can enter the spirit world once more, because I am to serve as your guardian in the upcoming events."

"Does that mean you'll never leave me again?"

"Yes."

They were out of the forest now, and were going up the small hill, on the path to the tunnel. Chihiro was getting more and more excited with every minute. The sun was going down already, which meant the beginning of day in the bathhouse. She turned her gaze from the darkening sky, and saw the familiar, long, black tunnel in front of her. It seemed endless, and there was no light at the end of it. The wind moaned overhead, drawing them into the tunnel. She hesitated for a moment, as if uncertain. Haku turned around and looked at her, questioningly. "What's wrong, Chihiro? Aren't you coming?"

"What? Oh… I'm sorry. I was just thinking back, when me and my parents first came here… I had no idea I would end up in a bathhouse, work for a witch and have an affair with a dragon," she laughed, catching up with him. She took his arm, like she did with her mum years ago, and together, they went through the tunnel.


	3. Arrival at the bathhouse

The skull-phone rang.

"Ma'am, Chihiro is back! And so is Haku!"

Yubaba's eyes widened, followed by a smirk on her face. _Well now, long time no see_, she thought. Ever since Chihiro left the spirit world, things quieted down, making her life in the bathhouse unbearably dull and somewhat meaningless. Nothing happened for the last seven years. When Chihiro was still here, she caused all sorts of trouble – but now Yubaba herself had to admit, that she missed all that trouble, and that puny little girl. As for Haku – his reappearance didn't make her as happy. The sort of trouble he caused could be a danger to her, but she knew that as long as he's with Chihiro, he wouldn't do anything stupid… or so she hoped.

"Ma'am?"

The foreman's voice woke her up from her contemplations. She was still holding the skull-phone in her hand. "I see. Send the girl up to me immediately. Alone, if you will."

"Right away, ma'am," responded the foreman, before hanging up.

She didn't want that dragon interfering – what she had to tell Chihiro was for her ears only. She had previously spoken with Zeniba, her sister, who filled her in with the details on Chihiro's mission. It was still a shock for Yubaba – when she first saw that girl, she would never suspect her of having a unique destiny, or even being of any importance to the spirit world at all. But it was time to face the fact that the world is full of surprises – and even a single person can change the course of events.

_Which would mean that her first visit in the spirit world wasn't an accident,_ she thought, breathing out the smoke from her cigarette and chuckling.

* * *

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Is Chihiro here? Excuse me… Out of my way, you damn frogs…"

Lin was trying to push her way through the frogs, who were running to and fro, trying to get the bathhouse ready for the first customers. She stopped right in front of the foreman, who just finished talking on the phone. He glared at her, raising his eyebrows. "Eh?"

"Are the rumors true? Is Chihiro really back?" she asked, her eyes wide open from anticipation. All these years, she kept thinking about her friend, and what became of her. Chihiro must have grown up… Lin herself changed only a little – she was a bit taller and her hair was even longer than before, but that was it. Spirits aged differently than humans, and at a certain age, they stopped – but since many of them could use magic to change their appearance, not many spirits chose to look old.

"What? Yeah, her ferry is nearly there," answered the foreman, then frowned. "But I wouldn't bother her now, if I were you. Yubaba wants to see her immediately, and that was an order. Wait, where are you… Come back here! You're not allowed out of the bathhouse!"

But Lin was already off. After snatching a pair of geta, she ran across the bridge and through the town, maneuvering between the black, faceless spirits that filled the theme park, serving food in the restaurants and strolling along the streets. She could smell the delicious ramen, korokke, spring rolls, domburi and yakitori all throughout the town, and she felt her mouth water with hunger. The food wasn't for her, though – it was meant for the gods that visited the bathhouse. She ignored the smells and concentrated on getting to Chihiro. She wasn't supposed to leave the bathhouse while she was working, but… who cared? It would only take a few minutes, and she simply had to be the first to greet her friend after so many years.

* * *

The ferry was approaching the theme park, all decorated with lights and red paper lanterns. Most spirits that were traveling across the lake to the bathhouse, chose to stay inside the ferry – but Chihiro preferred to stand outside, simply for the sake of sightseeing. She finally felt at home, sighing with happiness at the beautiful, starry night. The cold air around her felt strangely comforting, as well as Haku's hand around her own. Chihiro looked at him, and his amazingly long, flowing hair. For a moment she wondered what shampoo is he using to obtain such shine and silkiness, and that thought caused her to giggle out loud. Haku looked at her questioningly, unaware of her contemplations.

"Here we are," he said, when the ferry finally hit the shore. All the doors in the ferry opened, and the spirits started to pour out. "Come on," said Haku, then took a firm hold of Chihiro's hand and quickly walked down from the ferry, and onto the stone steps that led into the theme park. "It's good to be back," he smiled, inhaling the fresh, evening air into his lungs. Chihiro nodded, looking around, when suddenly she heard someone calling out her name.

"Chihiro! Over here!"

And then she saw her… It was Lin! Still in her old, pink clothes, she hasn't changed much. She was now standing on top of the steps and waving her arm, smiling excitedly and nearly hopping in place. Chihiro laughed and ran forward, with one arm waving back, and the other dragging Haku after her. Once she reached Lin, she let go of Haku and jumped into Lin's embrace. Lin noticed that Chihiro was no longer the puny little girl that she used to be – they were even the same height. It didn't bother her, though – she was quite happy to have a friend to talk to about more serious and mature matters.

"How you have grown… I haven't seen you in ages! Come on, let's go to the bathhouse – I'm not even supposed to be here, so I better go back before they notice…" she said, and together they ran through the theme park, leaving Haku behind. He sighed, but didn't blame them – they haven't seen each other in a very long time, after all. He started to stroll towards the bathhouse too, though he didn't expect to get a warm welcome there. After all… he used to be Yubaba's apprentice, more feared than truly respected, and certainly disliked by some spirits, like Lin.

He looked up at the sky, then smiled slightly. He will let them have Chihiro for now, so she can greet all her old friends and talk with Yubaba, but afterwards, she will finally be able to spend some time with him. He looked around, and saw all the spirits from the ferry marching towards the bridge, where they were greeted as usual and showed into their rooms. Haku never liked crowds, but lost in thought and wishful thinking, he crossed the bridge and was greeted along with other guests. As he was walking, he noticed a bush of white camellias, growing near the entrance to the bathhouse. He walked up to it and touched one camellia with his hand, amazed how beautiful and fragile it was. It reminded him of Chihiro… and of her innocent, hopeful eyes.

He entered the bathhouse, feeling the familiar smell of Kamaji's herbal formula. Frog and slug spirits hurried around with their customers, showing them to their baths. He felt the steam on his face – it was pleasantly warm inside the bathhouse. Once he spotted the foreman, smiling and giving out bath tokens as always, he went up to him. The foreman glanced at him once, then his eyes widened when he realized that it was Haku himself standing before him.

"Master Haku…? My, the rumors are true! You're alive! We all thought you were dead after you left our world…!" he exclaimed. Haku greeted him with a nod. "I'm fine. Can you tell me where Chihiro went?"

The foreman nodded. "She went to see Yubaba a few minutes ago. I suspect she'll be there for a while… They have something important to discuss, so I heard."

Haku thanked him, then went over to a window and looked outside. It was a beautiful night, and the sky was clear – yet there was a strange feeling of unease inside him. He was worried for Chihiro – soon, she will have to face a threat, and follow a destiny that she didn't ask for. He swore to himself, that whatever happens, he will not lose her again, and will fight alongside her to the very last breath.

But for now, it didn't matter. The threat was still somewhat distant… and he still had time to spend with Chihiro.


	4. Heart's desire

Chihiro stood in front of the door to Yubaba's rooms. She remembered the first time that she came here, looking for job, unsure of what she was meant to do, and scared to death. This time, it wasn't work that she needed, but an explanation for her death and for that 'unique destiny' that Haku told her about. He also told her that Zeniba was the one with the details – so why was she called over by her sister instead?

_Looks like I'm about to find out_, she thought. This time, she remembered to knock. The door unlocked itself, and she walked in, trying to recall the way into Yubaba's office. She was always astonished by the beauty of the detailed paintings on the walls, the golden vases and expensive furniture. Yubaba's apartment took up the whole top level, and somewhat resembled a maze – it was easy to get lost in all these corridors.

When she finally reached the office, she felt a slight thrill of excitement. She was going to see Yubaba again after all – and even though the two weren't on very friendly terms when she first came here, she still missed that old witch. Taking her hands out of the pockets of her raincoat, she silently stepped into the room. She immediately noticed Yubaba in her usual, rich blue dress, smoking a cigarette and counting the money on her desk.

Chihiro stopped and stood a bit awkwardly, tugging her long hair behind her ear. She was unsure of how she should greet Yubaba, so she stayed silent. The old witch exhaled the smoke, then chuckled and grinned.

"Well, well, what have we here… Our little Chihiro, all grown up! How long has it been since you left my world, child?"

"S-seven years, ma'am," answered Chihiro. Yubaba laughed once more – that little girl hasn't changed inside at all! She was still shy and scared of her, even though she wasn't shaking this time. But she could only allow a certain amount of jokes – there was a serious matter at hand, and she needed to discuss it with her immediately.

"Now, let's see… I'm sure that your beloved Haku has already informed you about your mission, hmm? But you will sure want to know the details. I have spoken with Zeniba, she was the one to tell me about this threat, and turn my bathhouse upside down by doing so. That damn witch… Now my workers are all anxious and worried that we're gonna get killed! As if spirits could die!" she spat, feeling annoyance growing inside her. Such stupidity! But Zeniba rarely lied, and this whole threat of hers could really endanger her business… And she was not about to give up her bathhouse to some power-hungry spirit.

"Listen up, girl. This is important. If it wasn't, we wouldn't go through all that trouble of bringing you into our world! Now… You are probably curious as to why we decided to kill you. This is because if you were to enter our world as a human once more, you would have to work for me. And if you were to work for me, you would not be allowed to leave the area of the theme park – those are the rules. But spirits who are not working in my bathhouse are allowed to come and go as they please. Which is exactly why we had to make you a spirit, you understand? You will be allowed to stay in the bathhouse as a guest, but be sure to behave yourself! Now… Before you go, there's another matter," she said. Chihiro heard quiet footsteps in the corridor. She turned around… and saw a figure standing in the door.

It was a woman – she was about Haku's age, taller than Chihiro, and had sharp, serious features. Her body was one of a warrior – strong and slender, with golden skin and well-defined muscles. Her raven-black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that reached down to her waist. Amber, almond-shaped eyes looked Chihiro up and down. A smirk appeared on her face, and Chihiro had an unpleasant feeling that the woman was mocking her. Her clothes consisted of a black, Chinese vest with golden bits around the edges, black, tapered harem pants and a pair of simple geta. She also had gloves with what looked like an elongation of her hand – sharp, cat-like claws made of solid metal, strapped to her fingers and wrists. Her lowers arms were covered tightly with bandages.

"So, this is my charge?" she asked Yubaba, while still watching Chihiro closely with her piercing eyes. Chihiro felt intimidated by that look, and decided that she would try and avoid that woman as much as possible in the future.

Yubaba nodded in response. "It is, indeed. Chihiro, this is Shiru, my new apprentice since Haku left. You will need many skills before you can begin your mission. Shiru will be your teacher from now on. She will teach you some combat skills, as well as magic."

Chihiro's eyes opened widely. A teacher? That woman? Was this a joke…? "But I… But I still don't know what my mission is. You all talk about a threat, yet I seem to be the only know who has no idea what's going on! And wasn't Zeniba meant to be my teacher?" she exclaimed, feeling really confused. This was certainly going wrong…

"Quit complaining, before I change my mind," spat Shiru, and squinted. She seemed impatient and annoyed already, which wasn't a good sign. Chihiro gulped, but stood her ground. "But I wanted Zeniba to teach me… I don't even know you!"

"Too bad. She has no time for you, kid. Besides – Zeniba's no warrior. She knows some spells, but it will not prove enough for what you're going to face. Provided that you even go as far as facing it, you whiny brat," she said, twisting her lips with what seemed like disgust. Chihiro decided that she didn't like her at all. "But what is this thing that I'm going to face, can somebody tell me?"

Yubaba turned her head and looked at Shiru. "You found out some information about it like I asked you, didn't you?"

Shiru nodded. "I have. Your suspicions were right – the spirit is no-one different than Mizuchi himself. He was fairly passive until know – something has caused him to go mad. He's gathering other spirits and corrupts them with his madness."

Yubaba's face went pale. "Mizuchi…? I see… The old dragon wants to take revenge on me, does he now? How much time do we have?"

"Maybe a month, maybe less. It all depends on how fast he will gather his allies. He won't stop at the bathhouse though – rumor has it that that he's going for the entire spirit world… and preparing for such a goal should take some time."

"The WHOLE spirit world? That dragon sure has some guts… Well, we can't stand idle, can we? We must prepare for him. Chihiro's spirit is still adapting to its new state of being, so for the next couple of hours she'll be useless to you. You can start training tomorrow. Chihiro, you can share a room with your little dragon friend. I expect he's still downstairs, waiting for you. You can both leave now".

Shiru turned on her heel and marched out of the room immediately, without even looking at Chihiro, who was still dumbfounded by all of this. She felt that it was too much for her to take in – but the idea of sharing the room with Haku made her feel a bit better. She bowed quickly to Yubaba, then ran out of the room, looking for Haku.

* * *

Chihiro gasped, feeling his warm lips on her neck. It was as if the whole world disappeared, leaving only these two, lost in their lust and longing for each other. When they were merely children, their love was innocent and immature – more like a friendship. But now, they lay together in bed, with the fire burning wildly in the fireplace, resembling their passion for each other. The rain outside was bumping against the window, isolating them from all the sounds of the outside world.

Haku's kisses had a bit of shyness about them, as he placed them gently along her neck and on her slightly open, pleasantly soft lips. Chihiro saw so much care in his eyes, as he looked down on her, smiling. His long hair fell around his face, and she reached out with her hand to touch his cheek and lips. She ran it across his bare chest, as he bent down his head to kiss her again. She loved how warm and velvet his lips felt, and the way he touched her so slowly and carefully, as if she was made of glass.

It was the first time she was so close to a man – two almost naked bodies, intertwined, radiating with love and breathing in the same rhythm, like one being. She used to be afraid, that when this time comes, she won't know what to do – but right now, everything came naturally, and she simply gave in to her emotions. Caressing his skin, she felt his tongue slipping ever so lightly into her mouth, and she responded with her own, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Chihiro."

He whispered these words against her ear; it was the first time that he openly confessed his love for her. Trembling slightly from the excitement, she buried her hands in Haku's hair, embracing him and smiling. She finally felt that she belonged, and it was true happiness that filled her heart now. Haku lifted a bit to look deep into his eyes. He smiled again, and she could feel her heart melting. The sweet smell of roses filled the air, making her even dizzier from pleasure.

"I love you too."


	5. The familiar ghost

„Oh God. Oh _God_. I'm going to die such a painful death. Who cares that that I'm dead already. I will be even more dead than before…!"

Haku lifted himself from the bed, looking around, confused. Then he saw it. It was only nine in the morning, and the whole bathhouse was fast asleep – except for Chihiro, who was trashing around like a wild pig gone mad, putting on her clothes in a hurry.

"Chihiro…? What has gone into you?" he asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes and uncovering his bare chest. Chihiro didn't stop; she was tying up her hair as fast as she could.

"It's so late already, she's going to kill me!" she exclaimed. Haku raised his eyebrows. "Kill you? You're a spirit, you can't… no matter. Are you talking about Yubaba?"

"No, not her. Much, much worse… I'm supposed to be training with Shiru this morning, and I'm already late!"

Haku's heart stopped for a second. Shiru… No, impossible. _Clearly_ impossible. What was she doing in the bathhouse, and why on earth was she training _Chihiro_…?

"Training you? Weren't you supposed to train with Zeniba?" he asked, already thinking ahead and trying to find a logical answer. When Chihiro came back from Yubaba's yesterday, she didn't mention anything about their conversation, and Haku didn't bother asking – he figured that everything was going as they planned in the beginning, and that Chihiro would learn magic under Zeniba. What was her sister up to this time…?

"Yeah, I know. But then she said that Zeniba didn't have time, and that that she would be a better teacher, and… Oh, I don't know, Haku. But I don't really like her, she seems so… so…" she stopped to look at Haku with a face that clearly showed her fear. "Intimidating."

Haku lowered his head, thinking hard. Shiru was the last suitable person for this task… He didn't want Chihiro to get hurt. And as far as he knew Shiru, she would show no patience or mercy.

"Haku, you know her, don't you…? Is she dangerous?" asked Chihiro, feeling worried by Haku's serious expression. He immediately raised his head, and comforted her with a warm smile. He decided that it would be safer if Chihiro didn't know the whole truth – at least for now. It wouldn't help if he got her more scared than she already was.

"Don't worry… She may be a bit cold and grumpy, but you'll survive. She's a leopard spirit – a born warrior. They are all like that." He was aware that the carelessness in his voice sounded a bit fake, but hoped that Chihiro wouldn't notice. And she didn't – as always, she trusted him completely, and responded with a smile.

"Alright then, I better not make her wait!" said Chihiro, then stormed out of the room. Haku smiled slightly, though his face quickly went back to serious. What he told her was partly true – Shiru was, after all, a leopard spirit… But not an ordinary one. Her past made her one of the most skilled _and_ dangerous spirits around. She was a warrior as well as a mage, and has made her name across the spirit world in a short amount of time.

_But if Yubaba trusts her so much… She must have made Shiru her new apprentice. Does she control her like she controlled me? No, Shiru wouldn't fall for that… or would she?_

He fell back onto the bed, lost in thought. Things were about to get interesting… Or bad, if he won't be careful.

* * *

"You're late," said Shiru, standing on the bridge to the bathhouse and looking ad Chihiro disapprovingly. "Have you no sense of discipline at all? Or even good manners?" she asked. Chihiro noticed that she did look a bit like a leopard after all – the cay-like eyes, the well-defined muscles and the canines that were a bit longer and sharper than a human's.

Chihiro bowed her head apologetically, hoping that she won't get scolded at. But Shiru didn't seem angry – she simply seemed… bored, like someone who was made do something unpleasant. It was like she didn't want to be there in the first place, but it was a duty that she had to perform.

"Come on, stop bowing all over the place. We've got a lot to do, and only a month to do it, so you better stay focused, you hear me?" she glared at her sharply. "Now… Before we even begin with magic, I'm going to teach you self-defense. In Japan's old days, most people knew at least the basics of martial arts, but you clearly come from a world where people are too lazy to care about tradition," she spat. Chihiro wanted to disagree - but since that would equal putting her life at stake, she kept her mouth closed, which obviously pleased the woman.

"But first, let's go over the rules. You do what I say, no questions asked. You train as hard as you're able – I don't have mercy for lazy crybabies. If I tell you not to do something, you DO NOT do it under any circumstances. And, last but not least, you will call me _Master_ Shiru, am I clear?"

Chihiro was starting to feel sick. "Yes, Master Shiru."

"Good. Now, follow me. We can't be performing martial arts on a bridge, for heaven's sake!"

And so, Chihiro ran after her. They walked down the bridge and out of the theme park, where the green fields stretched across the land for kilometers. Shiru turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "First of all, we must get you some muscles. You are all so skinny and weak – not good if you want to perform a good, strong kick. You will be exercising each day for the next week – these exercises will help to build up your body and improve flexibility. Now, start with some push-ups… Down on the ground, now. Ground, I said! Now, lift your entire body up, then back down. For gods' sake, you can't even do that much…?"

They spent an entire day training, doing exercises that made Chihiro want to die again, and practicing some basic moves. It was hard work, and Shiru was an extremely strict teacher; but it made Chihiro somewhat happy, to finally be doing something different. It was certainly more interesting than cleaning up bathtubs!

* * *

"Oof! What a day… I think I pulled like a hundred muscles," said Chihiro to herself, sitting by the stone wall outside the bathhouse. It was sunset already – spirits at the theme park were lighting the lamps, and first customers were pouring into the bathhouse. Chihiro was training for the entire day, and though her moves were still awfully clumsy, she was getting a hang of the basics.

"I wonder what she will make me do tomorrow… If I will live to see another day," she sighed, preparing to get up and return to the bathhouse, when suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked up, half sitting and half standing. A figure was forming before her, out of a grey mist – just like before her death.

It was a tall, elegant man, dressed in white, silky material, wrapped loosely around his body and secured with a dark-blue sash. There was a hakama of the same color under the material, and he was standing bare-footed on the grass. Once his face formed fully, Chihiro could see that he was quite handsome – his features were regular and slightly feminine, with full lips, and long lashes that framed his big, bright blue eyes. He smiled at her softly as he tugged his dark, shoulder-long hair behind his ear. It wasn't silky like Haku's – it was shaggy and layered, but it suited him.

Chikiro was dumbfounded. That day, on the bridge… He looked exactly like the ghost that she saw! But she could have sworn that it was Haku – didn't they all say that her death was planned? Who was that man, then – a shinigami of some sort…?

Then she remembered Haku's words – he said that in the human world, humans couldn't see spirits. She thought that it was just an illusion, but how many illusions can one have? And there he was, that man – standing right before her, smiling. She decided that one way of determining whether he was an illusion or not, was to talk to him.

"Um, excuse me… Have we met before?" she asked shyly, unable to glance away from his beautiful face. He closed his eyes for a moment, and his grin widened even more. He nodded.

"But of course, we have… Don't you remember, Chihiro?" his voice was like a whisper of the river – quiet, pleasant, a music to ears, but… was it her imagination, or did she sense a hint of coldness in it too?

"I… I think I do. You were at the bridge, weren't you?" she risked that question, knowing that it could be the only way to find out the truth. But he didn't answer. He only walked up closer to her, and she couldn't walk away; she just stood there, frozen to the ground. She felt his hand touch her cheek – and it was definitely _cold_, and a bit moist, as if he just came out of the water. He was staring deep into her eyes now, and they were hypnotizing; she went like drowning in them, slowly losing consciousness-

And then she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Was it Haku…? The man moved back his hand, glanced at her once more, smiled slightly, then… disappeared. Just like back then – all that was left of him was grey mist.

Haku walked up to her. "There you are, I was looking all over for you… Chihiro?" he touched her arm, and she saw a worried look in her eyes. She quickly put on a smile, and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just tired from all that training that Shiru put me through."

"What did she teach you?" he asked, supporting her arm with his, and walking down the path into the bathhouse. "Basic moves. Kung Fu it was, I think. Consisted of _a lot_ of kicking and push-ups. I think that I will be dead by the end of this week," she joked, and Haku laughed at the idea.

She was feeling better, now that Haku was with her – but she couldn't stop thinking about that strange man, and the mystery behind him.


End file.
